Another Cinderella Story Continued
by katnissandpeetaaretoocute
Summary: This story begins in the car journey from Dominique's to New York. Keep in mind that Mary and Joey happen to share an apartment... read to find out what's in store for them. Warning that characters may be out of character due to my lack of writing fan-fiction. With that in mind I'm going to try my best to follow in the footsteps of the film!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or do I claim too; my work below is merely just a continuation of the film in my eyes. Credit goes to the author for creating and inspiring me to write my own fan-fiction. Since this is the first time I have ever wrote/published anything I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind!

* * *

"Mary?"

"Yeah"

"Can you plug my phone into the stereo for me"

"Of course I can"

Of all the songs he could've picked, he happened to pick ours. That got me thinking. As if any of this is real right now, Mary wake up... why are you doing this to us? That's when it hits me that I'm actually _free_.

'You're the new classic; you're the new PYT, stands for paid young taking on the world from the driver's seat...'

"As much as I love this, where are we going to stay Joey?"

"Do you not trust me at all, I got this all planned out. What's my name?"

"Joey Parker..."

"That's right now what's my name?"

"Joey Parker"

"Now one last time, what's my name?"

"Joey Parker, the second best dancer in the world!"

For that Joey starts tickling me, so like any girlfriend would do to stop their boyfriend from tickling them I silence him with a kiss.

"I will never get tired of kissing you."

"Good cause I wouldn't want you too."

Holding that in mind I settle into my seat, it's been a long day.

"Mary, wake up… were finally here!"

"Joey what are all those girls doing outside the car park?"

"I have a slight suspicion that it's something to do with Dominique. Let's forget about that for now though, so I can show you _our new place_."

"You mean _your_ new place."

"No, I'm serious, this is our new place. I will eventually have to go back on tour soon and I want you to be safe while I'm gone."

"Thank you." I say not mentioning the fact that they have dorms on campus of Manhattan's school of dance.

After Joey gave me an in depth tour of 'our' new place. He mentioned ordering food, something that I would never say no to. Calling for Chinese did not take long at all, even better I had time to go see if Joey was still showering.

"Joey where are your DVDs?"

"One second..."

Joey's POV

Putting on a pair of bottoms, I realized that I forgot to bring a top into the bathroom. It's not like Mary's going to care right? Turning the corner into my bedroom, I find Mary.

"Joey... ummh, there you are."

"Mary Santiago, are you checking me out?"

"Pfttt no."

"Really?" I say walking towards her.

*Buzzz*

"I should go get that, don't wanna to keep the delivery guy waiting!"

"Hahaha sure you don't, cash is by the table next to the door."

" _Righttt_ , I knew that."

After eating the food and placing a film into the DVD player, Mary and I settle down into the couch. Eventually going our separate ways to sleep for the night.

For some reason, I wake up to hear thrashing in the room next door... MARY!

"Mom please don't go, don't leave me. STAY. You can stay."

"Mary wake up, it's me... your fine. You're safe; everything's going to be okay."

I hate to see her like this. It doesn't help that she's such a deep sleeper, I'll never be able to get her to fully wake up from this nightmare that she's having. So I call Dustin, regardless of the time.

"The funk is here, its 3 am in the morning what do you want? Speak fast."

"Its JP, Mary's having this really bad nightmare and she won't wake up. Is Tami there?"

On the other end of the line, I hear Dustin waking Tami up.

"Joey, what's wrong!? Mary's okay right?"

"She won't be if she stays in the sleeping state that she's in for much longer."

"She's not waking up!?"

"MOM, DON'T GO."

" _Not again!_ From what I know, I mean whenever Mary used to be like this her dad would sing to her, that is before the douche bag left."

"K, thanks for the help Tami. _I gotta go_." "Mary, you're the new classic. You're the new PYT, stands for paid young taking on the world from the driver's seat. You look so fantastic..."

All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye. Mary wakes up with pools of tears running down her face. "Mary look everything's going to be okay. In a week's time, you'll be starting Dance school in Manhattan. You're going to make your mother even more proud than she already is. Heck, you're making me proud, and I've only just come into your life. You have nothing to worry about." After about half an hour of reassuring Mary that everything's going to be fine, along with a bunch of hugs and tears. Her eyes start to close, yet she forcefully pushes then back open over and over again. "Mary you need to go to sleep, would it help if I stayed with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, what are boyfriends for?"

Lying in bed, staring out into the night sky I managed to stay up thinking. Maybe it's time that I start writing some new songs. After all, Mary being my Muse has helped me more than ever, she deserves to have a whole album dedicated to her.

Mary's POV

Turning over I see Joey lying awake next to me. "Morning"

"Morning, you okay now?"

"Thanks to you, yes"

"Want to go out to get something to eat?"

"Sounds good."

Thankfully, it doesn't take me or Joey long to get ready. Although getting outside of the apartment is going to be harder than it looks. "Joey paparazzi are surrounding the building… what are we going to do?"

"We are going to go outside, and walk through the crowd as if no one wants to see us. The paparazzi are most likely going to play up the fact that you are officially my girlfriend, but who cares? As long as we're happy then that's all that matters."

"Mary, Joey over here!"

"Mary!"

"Mary over here, sources have mentioned the fact that your mom's anniversary is coming up. How do you feel about her not being here?"

"Your mom passed away... Isn't superstar Dominique your mother!?"

"Joey, I can't do this."

"Mary, it's okay! They're just trying to get something out of you."

"You have no family left is this correct?"

"Why does this matter to all of you? I can't help it." Tears start endlessly running down my eyes and I can't stop them. I do the only thing that I can think of, with that in mind I push my way through the crowd and run… In the background I hear Joey calling my name. _I can't wait though_...

* * *

I really hope that you guys reading this thought that it was okay. Saying that I just wanted to apologize for constantly changing the point of view, and also for the fact that the whole story is basically comprised of dialogue. Remember that I'm completely new to this so _please_ tell me what I might be doing wrong or really just anything like that, I don't exactly have that much of a plan as to where this story is going to go... so if you have any suggestions then don't hesitate to comment. _Please review if you have the time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or do I claim too; my work below is merely just a continuation of the film in my eyes. Credit goes to the author for creating and inspiring me to write my own fan-fiction. Since this is the first time I have ever wrote/published anything I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind!

* * *

For a while, I don't stop running. I feel my phone going off repeatedly, but that's not enough to push out the image of my mother.

As the sky starts to turn into night I pace myself into a slow run, my vision going all blurry. Only once have I felt this way before, of course, Dominique didn't help me. I feel myself starting to faint... So I put my hand out towards the ground trying to break my fall. The only thing I manage to break before I black out turns out to be my wrist.

My eyes re-open slightly to a bright light. " _Joey? Joey... Where am I?_ " Well, my voice is hoarser than I thought it would be.

Joey's POV

All day, all day I let her be alone thinking that she would be okay. I should've known. Why would the paparazzi do that to her? Waiting by the phone for Mary to call me back, the last thing I expected was a nurse from the hospital concerned about her. Then it hit me, the girl I loved was currently lying in a hospital bed all alone.

"Dustin, are you there?"

"Yep, we're almost at your place... Then we can find Mary. Don't worry JP I'm sure she's safe."

"I'm at the hospital; you should bring Tami over here."

I let her down, it's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Joey Parker, I'm Susan. When the paramedics found Mary, she was extremely dehydrated to the point where we had to put a drip in her arm. As I imagine anyone would do upon falling down, Mary put out her hand to break her fall. Now in that process her wrist snapped quite unusually, our specialist looked over it though. It's in a highly protected cast now, luckily for her we imagine that her wrist will heal without needing surgery. Although for Mary this will mean that she can't dance for a while. If she even tries to do anything with her left hand, you're going to have to take over and stop her... It's very important that you do so."

"Okay, can I see her now?"

"Of course, she's been saying your name repeatedly for the past hour or so."

"Mary?"

"Joey?"

"I'm sorry I let you down. I should've listened to you. It's all my fault that the paparazzi were ambushing you and not me..."

"Joey stop its okay, I'm fine."

"You're in a hospital bed how can you say that?"

"I grew up experiencing many types of pain that I had to learn to endure; I have a high tolerance for things like this."

"Don't move. I've just got to do something real fast and then I'm yours." Putting a hallway of complete distance between me and Mary... I make a phone call. "Hi, is this Manhattan's school of dance?"

"Hello there. Yes, you are correct, how can I help you?"

"Your new student, Mary Santiago. She's supposed to start next week, yet she can't... She's currently lying in a hospital bed with the nurse on duty telling me that she's going to need quite a bit of time to heal."

"Dance class starts next week."

"You don't understand, Mary learns things a lot faster than you'd expect. Give her, however much time that she needs, and I'll host a concert with your students as my backup dancers... Including Mary when she gets back."

"That could work, I'll be in touch. Tell Mary to feel better soon."

Entering the room I see Mary looking all flustered. "Don't try to move your wrist Mary. It needs time to heal."

"But dance, what am I going to do about school?"

I can't take it for much longer; this girl really knows how to pull on my heartstrings. Enclosing her in a hug, I tell her about the deal I made with her new dance teacher.

"Mary!"

"TAMI, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what Dominique said to the paparazzi, so I went around to the house and just about lost it."

"Just about lost it, _is that what we're calling it now_?"

"Dustin?"

"Hey, Mary… Brought you some flowers. Before I forget, JP can I have a real quick word with you?"

"Do we have to do this now; I told Mary that I wasn't going to leave her…"

"Tami's here I'll be fine. I think I might get some sleep anyway. After you're done with your talk, can we go home?"

"Not until the nurse says so."

Why is it that best friends always know what each other are thinking? "Dustin, I know what you're going to say. And I'm not leaving Mary right now; ever since we've been in New York she's been non-stop thinking about her mother. I'm not going to add more stress factors to her life."

"Most I can hold everyone off is another month, after that we have to go."

Dustin seemingly went back into Mary's room whilst I held back for a while. "The nurse just ran into me in the hall. She's decided to keep Mary in overnight; they want to monitor her hydration levels. Apparently it was really bad when she was brought in… here are the keys to our apartment. You guys are welcome to stay in the guest bedroom."

Leaving Mary and Tami here, whilst Dustin and I are forced to go back on tour is going to be hard. How am I going to tell the girl I love that I have to leave for 6 months to travel around the world? Better yet, how am I going to make her stay in dance school and not follow me?

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, hopefully you enjoyed it though...?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or do I claim too; my work below is merely just a continuation of the film in my eyes. Credit goes to the author for creating and inspiring me to write my own fan-fiction. _Since this is the first time I have ever wrote/published anything I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind!_ Oh and just a heads up that the characters may be a little bit OC due to my lack of writing fan-fiction. :)

* * *

Mary's POV

"Mary Santiago, would you like to go home... That is on one condition?"

"Yes! Wait what's the condition?"

"I get to carry you to the car because the nurses said that you'll be feeling weak even though they gave you a drip. Plus I mean you went on an extremely long run... It's just for the best?"

"Fine, you know you're starting to sound like Tami right?"

"Hahaha so be it!"

"Joey are you sure that you're going to be able to lift me up, I'm pretty heavy?"

"You're not backing out on me are you?" With that Joey painlessly picked me up, and carried me through the doors into the car park.

"Wait where's the paparazzi?"

"Gone, Dustin tipped them off early this morning."

"K..." With that in mind, I fall asleep, right before we even get to the car.

Joey's POV

For the past few days, at least since I brought Mary home, she's been acting strange. Maybe I'm just more transparent than I think I am...

Either way it seems like she's obliging closely to the nurse's orders. Mary has not lifted a finger around the house recently.

Although each night before dinner she's started locking herself in her room for about an hour, not even Tami is allowed in.

Mary's POV

Being secretive doesn't feel like the right thing to do, but all of them are being that way towards me. I know that Joey has to go on tour. But why now, why does this have to happen when everything finally feels right?

With silent footsteps, I climb out of the apartment's window. Just because I have a broken wrist doesn't mean that I can't still dance. So step by step I make my way to the roof, allowing the cold feel of the metal steps to hit the heel of my feet.

Without even realizing it an hour passes by, the New York City skyline is looking inevitably beautiful at this time of night. Multitasking between looking at the pretty view, my feet dance around the area never missing a beat.

"So this is what you've been up to for the past few days?"

I stop moving in my tracks, knowing that I'm going to be given a lecture on why I should listen to nurses.

"Don't stop!"

"No, it's fine; I was just working on my tango."

"Need any help?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, how could I not dance with my beautiful girlfriend?"

Joey being the gentlemen that he is offers me a hand, smoothly pulling me towards him. After a while of peaceful silence, I decide to tell him about what's been on my mind.

"You know, I would've never of thought that I'd have a chance to leave Dominique's house... Let alone live in New York. I know that you're going to have to leave in a couple weeks. Go back on tour with Dustin. You should have just told me, Joey."

"How could I, everything feels right at the minute. Us living together… being in a relationship. I didn't want this news to change anything, put a strain on our relationship. How could I leave you behind, Mary?"

"Well it's quite simple actually; you see sadly couples have to be away from each other sometimes. Fortunately, as it's us something tells me that we'll be fine. Thank God it's only 6 months. Plus I've been thinking, when dance school is on break, I'll come visit you."

"You really have been selflessly planning this out haven't you?"

"I didn't want you to just leave and forget about me, as we both know that you will be surrounded by loads of different pretty girls."

"See now that would never happen."

"You say that but…" All of a sudden I'm silenced by the presence of fingers placed upon my lips.

"Mary stop. I love you, only you. No one else." Before I'm able to process what Joey just said he continues to speak. "We should probably head back, at least before anyone else is to 'stumble' upon your hideout."

"Piggyback me to the stairs?"

"With pleasure."

A month appears to slip away faster than either Joey or I thought. With that in mind, we don't waste a day apart. The good news off this all is that the nurses say I will finally be able to have my cast off. I can start dance school before Joey leaves!

* * *

What did you guys think then?... If you have the time then _please_ write down your thoughts of the story into a review, maybe I'll even send you a preview of the next chapter! ;)


End file.
